Mobile client devices, such as a mobile phone or laptop, often have a plurality of available wireless networks to choose from in order to achieve network connectivity. Typically, an available wireless network is selected by a client device or a user of the client device. However, the client device and the user do not have access to certain historical network performance parameters that will inform a decision to select a wireless data network to use for achieving the best network performance. Accordingly, the wireless data network selection process is inefficient.